Kiev, Ukraine: Chechen Terrorist Base
Walkthrough This being the hardest mission, feel free to pack your combat vest with anything and everything you need. Grenades will be a great asset, as well a powerful pistol and assault rifle. Bring along a SMG for extra firepower at close range, and your taser. Solo When the mission starts, Lt. Vladik Savin will enter the area you begin in. Make sure he meets with a fatal 'accident'. Don't underestimate him - he's a heavily armed officer with a machine gun and is well protected as well. In fact, feel free to use grenades and headshots to drop him. Should he see you, he'll start sprinting, making him a lethal enemy. There's a box with Sarin grenades and a flak jacket inside the bunker here. When Savin has fallen, enter the doorway he came out from. Kill whoever appears and prepare your grenades or scoped weapon. When you kick open the door at the top of the stairs, Lt. Rodion Ushakov will use his tank's cannon to blast you away. You only have a few seconds to kill him with a well-placed grenade or headshot. Ignore the enemies here, and instead head east to the giant doors. These lead to the helipad where Stone is busy fending off troops. Before you do anything else, climb up to the copter and sabotage its controls. This will help you immensely, especially if you do not have grenades. After you're done, access the hangar and grab whatever you need from the boxes. Stone will ask for your help rescuing Alima, but he really won't need it. Rather, shoot off the gate lock and descend. When you hit the second floor, a heavily armoured soldier will be standing in front. Sift his skull and ride the elevator back up, but roll off so you stay here. Next, another troop will arrive. Waste him and then head towards the junction where Lt. Yegor Leonov spawns. You have 2 methods here. * If you have Sarin grenades, kill his guards and let him escape. He will rush for the cargo elevator, so kill anybody who gets in your way and retrace your steps to the elevator. As soon as he shows up (use your radar), start tossing nerve grenades towards the large lift. When the doors open, he and his entourage will suffocate in a rather thick cloud of death. * If you don't have Sarin, recall the elevator from the first floor. Leonov will head for his copter, but you disabled it earlier. You have 1 minute to return to the helipad, and if you succeed, he'll panic while trying to fly off - crashing into the hill in the process. After dealing with the third officer, return to the second floor and send the elevator upstairs again, but make sure you stay here. This is essential if you die and respawn on the surface. Using your radar, head for the last lieutenant - Oleg Petrenko. You may run into a good number of guards here, so kill them and grab whatever armour you can find. Eventually, you will be able to use an elevator to ascend to the surface. Slowly make your way up the stairs, and aim a well-placed grenade at the sniping lieutenant. Should you wish, a headshot or taser burn may also be a good substitute if you can kill him without exposing yourself. With that, you're done on the surface. Head back to the elevator and go to the area where Lt. Leonov used the lift. Call this lift and go down to level 3. There are 3 methods you can use. * If you have frag grenades, toss one at the M-79 guard. Just as you throw the grenade, he'll open up, and you'll both be killed. * If you don't have frag grenades, or want to gun your way in, use the dual CZ machine pistols and the MDS-7. As the elevator descends, you have enough time to drop the M-79 patrol with a headshot with a very fast and stable weapon. (You could also use body shots with the Barrett 50-cal or Desert pistols, but avoid the Eliminator .357). Even if you miss his head, keep firing - the man will hesitate a bit, giving you one more precious second, and you may just kill him. * If you prefer to hide and run, roll before the elevator hits the bottom and get to the crates close to the lift controls, before the M-79 fires. Stay there and eventually, both guards will slowly approach you. Hopefully, this will give you a chance to nail them before you yourself get owned. After killing the guards, head for the vent and follow it to the Omega Strain computer. Get the DNA code, and return to the elevator. Ride it to level 2. Once there, return to the Leonov junction and follow your map to Gabe Logan himself. Watch out for enemies along the way. Let Gabe draw the enemy fire (he's invincible), and just kill the stragglers. Eventually, you'll have to protect him when he disarms the missile. Keep at it, and you'll have completed the last mission (and, by extension, the game)! Team: Cobra: Petrenko, DNA, override switch (opposite elevator) Python: Savin, Ushakov, Stone, Helicopter, DNA, override switches (whichever is most convenient )Viper: Leonov, DNA, Dragon: Leonov, DNA, Cobra: At the start, go through the big doors to your left. On the other side of the building is Petrenko - Eliminate him. Once you're done, head back to the first area and take the elevator down. Head for the large elevator there; Viper and Dragon should be there. Go down and get the DNA with them and head for the missile silo afterwards. Have Python lift you up so you can deactivate the missile. Python: At the start, go straight for the door where Savin appears and take him down. Go through the building and take out Ushakov. Ignore the enemies and run to the helipad and rescue Stone; disable the helicopter afterwards. Wait for the cargo elevator to reach you and take it down to level 2. Pick up your teammates then go down to level 3 and get the DNA. At the missile silo, lift up Cobra, and see if you can make it to the elevator before Gabe takes it up. If you make it, stay with Gabe and defend him. If not, stay down there and take out the enemies. Viper: At the start, take the elevator down with Dragon and head for Leonov. Reach Leonov, but try not to kill him. Let him escape so he uses the elevator. You want to kill him at the elevator so you get the checkpoint THERE. Wait for Python to bring the elevator down, get DNA, then go to the missile silo. Once there, stay with Gabe and ride up the elevator with Gabe. On the first stop, activate the launch override. Dragon: At the start, take the elevator down with Viper and head for Leonov. Reach Leonov, but try not to kill him. Let him escape so he uses the elevator. You want to kill him at the elevator so you get the checkpoint there. Wait for Python to bring the elevator down, get DNA, then go to the missile silo. Once there, stay with Gabe and ride up the elevator with Gabe. Try to stay with him all the way, until he's done hacking the missile guidance system. Team (Speed): Cobra* (S-2): Gabe, override switches (whichever is most convenient) Python (S-2): Leonov, override switch (opposite elevator) Viper (S-4): Petrenko, override switch (near elevator) Dragon (S-1): Savin, Ushakov, Stone, Helicopter, DNA, Cover Fire Cobra* (S-2): From the first area, take the elevator down with Python and then race to Gabe. Easier said then done of course, since you'll be facing heavy resistance. You should just worry about the soldiers in front of you, and rely on Python to cover your back. Once you reach the missile silo, lift Python up to the launch override switch, then try to reach the elevator before Gabe goes up. If you do reach it, stay with Gabe all the way. Python (S-2): Go down the elevator with Cobra and cover his back...Just make sure you watch your own as well. Kill Leonov (do not allow him to escape, LOL) and go help Cobra. Viper (S-4): Make a left at the start and take out Petrenko. Call up the elevator that Cobra & Python used, and catch up to them. Go up the elevator with Gabe and and active the second launch override. Dragon (S-1): Kill Savin and Ushakov. Head for the helipad to help out Stone and disable the helicopter. Once you're done with that, go down and get the DNA. If that wasn't enough, it's up to you to cover Gabe and your teammates by eliminating the soldiers that appear on the top level of the silo General strategies and tactics * It is actually possible to kill ALL the lieutenants with stealth, except, it seems, Ushakov, who is on the tank. ** You can snipe Savin with a slug to his head using a silenced weapon, or toss a Sarin grenade at the doorway he will exit from. ** You can also lean out from the stairwell going to the elevator and throw a gas grenade at Petrenko. ** In this same manner, it is possible to suffocate Leonov as well. * Gabe and Stone are both essentially invincible, so let them draw the enemy's fire. In fact, you can simply IGNORE Stone despite his demand for covering fire! * ALWAYS remember to send the elevator back to the hangar, especially if the cargo lift is unavailable. ** You can alternatively recall the elevator from underground back to the main hangar, although this requires you to trek through a relatively large portion of the map, which in turn will increase the chances of your character being killed. * Despite this mission's par time, it shouldn't really be much of an issue, since the game developers probably accounted for the fact that you would be killed a number of times. Goofs * Although Leonov initially appears on an underground level, he will somehow magically teleport to the level beneath where he first spawned, if he escapes from the player. Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Missions